


Remember

by talkietapes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghostbur Remembers Au, I just want Ghostbur to remember and go apeshit please, Major character death is Ghostbur, Oh btw friend is a ram, h;how do I tags again??, i believe in friend is schlatt supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkietapes/pseuds/talkietapes
Summary: Something was wrong.Something irked Ghostbur, ever since witnessing the (failed) execution of his older brother.Something was wrong with L’manburg, from Tommy’s exile to the “trial” of Technoblade.There was static, persistent, and longing in the back of his head, yearning to be brought to the forefront of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but when it appeared he decided he didn't want to find out.orGhostbur’s mind is urging him to remember Alivebur’s memories, and he finally gives in.
Relationships: Its not alluded to or anything but it’s canon so it’s there, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Friend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT;; so I’ve had this finished and sitting in google docs for like a week or two,, and I’m only barely posting it now! :DD!! I don’t see any content (if any then barely) of Ghostbur remembering his memories from when he’s alive, so I’m doing it myself!! >:DD follow me on tumblr @talkietapes if you wish, I’m on a bit of a hiatus rn but if you wanna bug me about this version of an Au then you shall!

Something was wrong. 

Something irked Ghostbur, ever since witnessing the (failed) execution of his older brother. 

Something was wrong with L’manburg, from Tommy’s exile to the “trial” of Technoblade. 

There was static, persistent, and longing in the back of his head, yearning to be brought to the forefront of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but when it appeared he decided he didn't want to find out.

Recently he heard from Tubbo about a hostage situation, something about his brothers using Connor as ransom for Techno’s weapons, although they only got two items. 

This only made the static stronger.

Ghostbur noticed how whenever it seemed something bad happened, the static would grow stronger. He couldn't think anymore, Friend was the only one he could confide in (although all Ghostbur would get was them nudging their head in his palm). 

“What do I do?” He looked to Friend, their blue-furred head laid on his lap as he buried his fingers in it. 

Currently, they sat in his father's now-abandoned home on the floor. He escaped house arrest with the help of Technoblade, and Ghostbur hasn't heard from him since. 

Friend lifted their head, standing on four hooves and poking their snout into the ghost's forehead. Ghostbur immediately knew what the ram was insinuating.

Ghostbur’s tone was blanketed in unease, “are you sure?” The spirit started to fiddle with his fingers, looking to the soft face in front of him. 

Friend nodded, then went back to lay their head on Ghostbur’s lap. 

He sat up more, pulling Friend up in something akin to a hug, closed his eyes, and breathed in slowly.

“Okay.” He exhaled.

* * *

Ghostbur opened his eyes to white. 

He's been here before, he was here when it began, and he came frequently before he gave up on remembering and settled on being content with his limited, happy, recollections. 

The static was stronger here, he could hear it more clearly. He hoped that when he was done with, whatever he had to do, it'd be gone. 

He floated in the direction of one of his favorite memories, the one where he got to hold Fundy for the first time. It filled him with an indescribable amount of joy. Ghostbur hopes now that whenever Fundy needs help, that his son knows that he's always there for him. 

The static seems to go away, dissipating into nothing while he relives the memory. Ghostbur thinks that's all he has to do for a second, that he's prospered and doesn't have to deal with it anymore.

Then it comes back with a more vice grip. It's louder and this time there's pain, it feels cold and it feels like it's stomping on the side of his head so hard he almost feels himself fall from his hover before he steadies himself. 

“I guess this isn't what I'm supposed to do then.” 

Ghostbur floats away from the memory and heads in the direction that clears the static most. 

Finally, he stands in front of something blurry. 

The blurred memory was dark, figures moving and brown boxes looking to be chests before sporadic movement took over. 

Ghostbur hesitantly reached out a pale hand, the more close it drew the more the static faded to nothing. 

Finally touching the surface of the memory it rippled like a pond, feeling like stinging ice before it cleared. 

His breath was taken away as his eyes opened wide.

* * *

“...the Final Control room.” He heard Eret say, he walked around a wooden button on the floor, boots clacking softly against netherite tile, the rest of his associates all voicing their astonishment. 

Wilbur opened the chest at the end of the room, a sign with “Wilbur Soot” engraved into the wood stuck to the front of it. There wasn't a single item inside. 

“There's nothing in the chest.” He voiced his concern, turning to see Eret pressing the button on the floor before the room flooded with more people. 

Panic flooded his senses as he tried to escape the cramped space, all, including himself, screaming to get out before burning to death. 

The last words he heard before losing his first life were from the traitor, 

_ “It was never meant to be.” _

* * *

Blue tears stained Ghostbur’s cheeks as he recalled and looked at the memory in front of him, now he remembers why “Fuck Eret” was written into the lyrics of his great symphony. 

The static was back now, but it felt less heavy, same with the pain. 

He turned and was met face first with another blurry memory, this was going to take a while.


	2. Burning Sheet Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final memory.

Ghostbur had been in the white space for hours, his face ached from how many bright blue tears he shed and was looking forward to when this would all be over. 

He stood in front of his final memory, the blurs making up what looked to be another small room with what was probably signs strewn upon the walls before looking back to a figure, then looking back. The blur turned to the figure again, then to blue. It seemed it would be a long memory to relive, but Ghostbur wanted to be over with it, so he took a deep breath, and reached deep.

* * *

Wilbur stood in front of the stone wall, looking at the wooden button, “...I've been here so many times, ” he turned to Phil, Wilbur’s eyes hazed with red hot insanity and desperation, “they're fighting,” he turned back, “they’re fighting!” 

“And you want to just blow it all up?” He heard his father speak, the question laced in something akin to sadness. 

Wilbur took in a deep breath, “yeah I do, ” he leaned up against the wall next to the button, “I think- I…” He pauses, taking in another deep breath. 

Wilbur feels a comforting weight on his shoulder, 

“You fought so hard to get this land back, ” his father states clear, “so hard.” 

“I don't even- I don't even know if it works anymore, Phil, ” the words tumble out of his mouth, “I don't even know if the button works. I could- I  _ could _ press it, and it might…” Wilbur turns to Phil, his father looked anxious.

“Do you really wanna take that risk?” Phil laughs out nervously, “there is a lot of TNT, potentially connected to that button.” 

“Phil, ” Wilbur turned his back, facing the button once more, “there was a saying, Phil, ” he took a deep breath, “Phil, there was a saying, Phil, uh, by a traitor, ” he looked to his side before looking to Phil again, “once part of L’manberg, a traitor I don't know if you heard of Eret?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He had a saying, Phil, ” Wilbur’s intonation turned dark, he turned to the button once more, before he turned his head and became chipper,  _ “‘It was never meant to be!’”  _

He pressed the button gently, the hissing sounding and his father’s panicked voice being the only other thing he could hear other than the explosions as he saluted with his back turned. 

“Will!” he heard his father say, as he turned to see the large crater, the sky blue and water filling in the hole slowly, “it's all gone!” 

Wilbur rode on adrenaline, the insanity not only in his eyes but now coursing through his blood and mind. The desperate feeling he had lifted as his unfinished symphony would remain unfinished. 

Somehow, despite how freeing this was, Wilbur did not feel content. 

* * *

Ghostbur remembered now. 

No,  _ Wilbur,  _ remembered now. From start to finish, from front to back, the first page to the last page of the book,  _ everything _ . 

Wilbur stared at the memory, before turning away, the static now as forgotten as how his memories used to be. 

The state of L’manberg during the previous war was not to be tolerated, and it never was meant to be, just like Eret said. The sheet music was discarded when Wilbur pressed that button, the melodies to be forgotten, but someone else just picked it up and began composing the rest instead. L’manburg’s symphony, on top of being unfinished, was now in shambles. The notes are dragging on too long and the people playing the instruments aren't following the desired tempo. 

Wilbur closed his eyes, stomping out of this white memory-plane. 

The sheet music for L’manberg was salvaged the last time he threw them in the bin,  _ so this time, Wilbur decided, he’ll burn the pages.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @talkietapes


End file.
